


Moment

by PaisleyWraith



Series: KenMythology Universe [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: In the filtered sunlight in the forest, Kyle can recall two sets of friends. Who they were, and who they are right now.





	Moment

Kyle escaped his mother’s hug to slip outside, she’d become clingy what with him leaving in a few days. He had mixed feelings about that. It was going to be great to finally leave, get his breathing space for once in his life, but it was also something odd to even think about. 

He was leaving. Leaving everything he’d become familiar with, hopefully for good, and it was difficult to even pick out a main emotion. There were too many variables. For example. 

Kyle stepped over empty soda cans and broken plastic, trying to ignore the group of homeless hanging around the junkyard jeering a couple things that him that he could do without. They were just laughing, joking in fun, and likely so high off their asses it was a testament to how often Kyle was around that they even recognized him. 

He was over a lot. Not always inside, but he felt like a kid again, always going over to see if Kenny was around and if he wanted to hang out. It was a warm feeling. Familiarity and comfort. 

_Smaller hands, knuckles, knocks on a door or window or just shouts towards the house as they run off laden with baseball bats and hastily-created costumes and dirty faces._

_“Let’s go, Kenny!” Someone would shout, if Kenny wasn’t currently being reincarnated once again to his childish form. “We’ll start without you!”_

Heroes, fantasy, some weird concoction of truth and a child’s imagination. Years of stories and details Kyle long forgot, but standing in front of his house, it was easy to recall the feelings. An entire summer, or leaping out of the house as soon as the bus let you go. Friends and fights and overactive imaginations. 

He expected Karen or Kenny to answer the door, but Kenny’s redheaded mother swung it open instead.

He opened his mouth to greet her respectfully, but she beat him to it. 

“Kenny’s inside, Kyle,” She swung the door open wider and let him walk through. “Innis room.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. McCormick,” Kyle stepped around her, feeling that comfort melt away. 

Going over to Kenny’s caused him a great deal of discomfort. His home life had been deteriorating lately, both parents were unemployed and the house was just a mess. It needed a good scrub and to ditch about twenty years worth of junk. There was no counter space, the floors were filthy, and doors hung crookedly off frames. Things had gone downhill. Kyle didn’t know why, or what changed. 

_Trying to find Kenny to play Princess, Cartman was trying to arrange a marriage and the Elf King would like to punch both of them in the face if someone tried kissing him. Looking around his front living room and trying not to stare at the lewd posters covering Kenny’s room, turning around and not even noticing the oddly new child curled on the couch among garbage._

Kyle tore his eyes from the couch. 

It wasn’t his business, technically, so he kept his mouth shut. But it made him so uncomfortable. It reeked of cigarettes and booze and something fermenting, he lived feet away and his mother would have his head if he didn’t pick up his room regularly. Even as an adult. He had no idea what was okay to think, much less to say, and mostly just ended up trying not to step on anyone’s toes. 

“You back here again?” Stuart McCormick barked at him from one of the broken, poofy chairs. “That boy hasn’t dumped you yet?” 

Now, Kyle would be anyone’s dream boy for a son or daughter to drag home. Perfect grades, university bound, well off family, nearly clean slate with his behavior, not horrendously ugly. Anyone except for someone who had it out for him. 

But Kyle wasn’t going to sass his boyfriend’s father. He’d save that for a few years. 

“No sir,” Kyle scrambled to think and the first thing to come to mind was distinctly Kenny-ish to say. “He’s decided to keep me around a while longer.” 

“You leave that boy alone, ya drunk ass bastard!” Carol snapped at her husband and gave Kyle a little push. Her voice softened to something distinctly warmer. “He’s been waitin’ for ya. And happy birthday.” 

_“Happy Birthday!” Kyle might be the ugliest kid in the district but he had a good number of people greet him anyhow. The thrill of being in middle school, a step closer to high school and freedom, only overlapped by the irritation of awkward years that would leave Kyle well over a head taller than the blond at first._

_Kenny looked up at him, eyes impossibly blue, greasy-haired and scrawny, a smile hidden under his coat._

_“Happy Birthday, Kyle.” He said, and Kyle’s stomach turned oddly._

“Thanks,” Kyle replied to Carol, a bit embarrassed, and darted around the corner as the two parents began arguing over his presence. 

He ran straight into Kenny himself, who laughed as he detangled Kyle and dragged him into his room. 

“You made it!” Kenny’s eyes glittered teasingly as he slipped his arms around him. “I wondered if you’d be able to sneak away at all, Mr. Popularity.” 

“And by Mr. Popularity, what, do you mean without Stan?” Kyle wryly responded, watching Kenny grin all the wider. “Yes. I managed to ditch Stan for the afternoon. Surprisingly easy, I don’t think he always likes tagging along as a trio.” Idiot. They weren’t attached to the hip, at least not anymore, but Kenny seemed truly happy and leaned in for a kiss. 

_“Kiss him, Princess!” Cartman was laughing himself a fool. “Use your charms! Seduce the ugly and wicked Drow Elf!”_

_Kenny was trying to pin Kyle down, giggling themself silly and threatening him with some truly horrendous smoochy, kissy noises, but the redhead kneed them in the stomach and the elegant and seductive Princess heaved, coughing, trying to gather air as the King stood._

_“I’ll have you executed for that!” The King pointed his golf club/epic sword at the Wizard King. And sent a look towards his friend. “Gross, Kenny!”_

The ex-Princess dipped Kyle back, something the redhead destested because one day he was going to end up on his ass. And half expected Kenny to do it on purpose to be a jerk. Kyle broke the kiss for that reason, disappointing Kenny, but kissed his nose once the other let him stand properly on his own two feet.

“Sorry for Dad, out there,” Kenny murmured, and Kyle kept his arms around his waist. Of course he heard. The walls were paper thin in here, likely he heard any sort of fight that went on between his parents. 

That saddened him to think. Imagining a small Kenny having to listen to his parents argue. Kyle got upset and worried when his own squabbled, he wondered if having fights be an almost daily occurrence made it better or worse. 

Kyle gave the boy a derisive look, arching an eyebrow. 

“I don’t see how you have to apologize for any of it,” Kyle said coolly, arms tightening around the moron. “It’s not like my own dad isn’t a total ass to you sometimes.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Said moron continued like Kyle was talking to air, “It’s really not anything to do with you, I found out.” 

“I figured.” 

“It’s more to do with you being ‘Gerald’s boy’ than anything about you,” Kenny mocked his father’s voice. “He thinks your dad is a dick.” 

“My Dad is a dick,” Kyle readily agreed with Stuart on that one. “Now would you stop apologizing for dumb shit that isn’t your fault already?” 

“Sorry,” Kenny said immediately, cracking up once he realized what he said. 

_“Sorry,” Was not something he heard Kenny say often. The boy was unapologetic and brash for every thing he did. The porn mags he brought to school, enjoying the shocked reactions of his peers and giggling at the attention. “Sorry,” was something Kyle started hearing much later._

_“Sorry,” Kenny said when he walked into a hushed conversation between his closest friends._

_“Sorry,” Kenny said when Kyle angrily asked him why he wasn’t pulling his weight with their assignment and instead went absent for most of it._

_“Sorry,” Kenny said when he accidentally bumped Kyles elbow in the hall, the first time he’d spoken to him in a year, with the tight smile and avoidant eyes of a stranger._

_“Sorry,” Kenny had said when he asked Kyle to pull the trigger, blow his brains out, and start over._

He took a long, much-needed breath. 

Kyle... liked all parts of Kenny. But this one, this assumption of responsibility when it wasn’t his fault, his shouldering of everyone’s problems because it felt right, the constant apologies for just existing? This was new, and this he could do without. 

Kyle slid his hands up his back, pulling him closer into his space. Kenny’s laughter died immediately, replaced by a soft sigh, melting into Kyle as he rested their foreheads together. The Jewish boy finally relaxed as well, closing his eyes and soaking it all in. 

This felt so surreally like goodbye. Kyle would be gone within a week, off working and living hours away from his home. His friends, his family, everything. It twisted his heart, and made the overall emotion something much more negative, snuggled with Kenny and knowing they’d be apart for an entire twelve months. 

“Hey,” Kenny spoke softly, so gently Kyle’s heart jumped at the idea that he might have read his mind. “Wanna get out of here?”

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Sure?” 

Kenny let him go, smiling as he tossed a blanket at the boy. “Carry this for me, would you, dearest?”

Kyle started folding the blanket absently, watching as Kenny slung a backpack over his shoulder. “What’s this?” 

Kenny paused, looking thoughtful, before shrugging it off. “Nah. You’ll find out. C’mon.” 

Kyle wanted to swat at him, but now he had an armful of blankets and was starting to think that was his plan. 

The two walked through the living room, Kenny’s father watching but holding his tongue as his son shot him a warning look. 

Kenny wasn’t afraid to tell his parents what he thought, and unfortunately Kyle had to watch him stand up for the redhead several times. All it took was one name call in Kyle’s direction and the sweet, easygoing blond had lost it. 

_“You don’t talk to him like that!” Kenny had jumped to his feet, voice ringing the house, a look of absolute fury on his face. A smiliar expression to the one Kyle saw when Karen was threatened, the protective, angry rage of someone not quite human with a whole lot of love in his heart pushed to shelter someone._

_It startled him, caused Kyle to stare, watching as Kenny’s body language changed, accent changed, entire demeanor became someone else. Someone who wasn’t Kenny or ‘Mysterion,’ but either a combination of the two or someone new entirely._

_“You NEVER talk to him like that again!”_

Not that Kyle needed any kind of sheltering or protecting. He was perfectly capable. But he didn’t allow his own father to make any stupid comments either, in Kenny’s presence or home alone. 

Kyles mother approving of Kenny had made everything easy. Sheila adored the charming, well-spoken boy who washed dishes and made Kyle smile and made even Ike like him. The kid he’d known all his life, just reintroduced. 

The two jumped outside into the sunlight. Kenny reached into the mass of blankets to find Kyle’s hand, making him shift them to one hand so they could walk together. The drug loons smirked at them but said nothing. 

Kyle expected Kenny had kicked their asses before, judging by the look a couple gave him. 

“We’re headed to the woods?” Kyle asked, and Kenny happily squeezed his hand. 

“Yup,” He said, all sunshine and smiles. 

_If Kenny could ever be seen under his constant hoods and hats, he wasn’t ugly._

_Maybe he wasn’t exactly pretty, either, but he was…was…_

_Sunshine._

_The ethereal sky, a million pieces of blue, under dirty blond hair and in a face that grinned and laughed easily. Thousands of smiles, meaning thousands of things, freckles and smirks and mischief and the sun._

_It seemed pretty to Kyle._

Kyle mentally shook himself, and gestured best as he could with an armful of linens. “Why?” 

Kenny snorted, looking fondly at Kyle as if he were exceptionally dimwitted. “What do you think, dumbass? Taking blankets out into the woods. What’s up?” 

Well, knowing Kenny, Kyle’s mind immediately went one way and he narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What?” Kenny asked, laughing. 

“I can think of reasons,” Kyle said wryly. “Why are we here?” 

Kenny tilted his head, and Kyle could see the exact moment it clicked in his head. Kenny burst into laughter, letting go of Kyle’s hand to sling an arm around his shoulders. 

“Baby, I’m loving the fact this is where your mind goes now,” Kenny drawled, making Kyle interrupt him immediately. 

“Stop, don’t you dare-”

“Bangin’ in the woods was not my first thought, actually,” Kenny said thoughtfully. “I mean, I’m definitely not opposed-”

“You wanna get dumped in the woods?” Kyle said, flatly. “We’re coming up on that real quick.”

“But whoo, darlin’, I didn’t think you were busy thinking lewd things at me,” Kenny pretended to fan himself. “I’m gonna get lightheaded. What’s got you riled?” 

_What was wrong with him?_

_Kenny was sucking face with his new girlfriend, one that had her hands on him in ways that made Kyle want to storm over and rip them apart. He’d actually snapped at Kenny’s last boyfriend, irritating the blond, and now he wanted to actually do physical harm to his latest partner. This was unnatural, and weird, but he didn’t care._

_He could throw his desk across the room, he was so angry. When Kenny came over afterwards, slightly ruffled and in a visibly good mood, Kyle had purposely snapped his pencil in half, just so he wouldn’t say or do anything he’d regret._

_Kenny looked at him in surprise, face falling. “What’s got you riled?”_

“Ky?” 

Kenny’s nickname caught him out of his silent reminiscing. Kyle glanced over, and Kenny had the same quizzical, wary look he had back then. 

“I…” Kyle wasn’t sure what to say, just when the gears finally began working again in his mind. “This is a picnic, isn’t it?”

Kenny’s look went back to sunbeams, and he squeezed Kyle closer to him. 

“There you go!” He teased, kissing the redhead’s temple. “I knew you were more than just a cute booty. Kyle, you might even be kinda smart on top of it all.” 

“You ass,” Kyle said, trying to mask the fact he was laughing. He didn’t o a very good job, because Kenny burst into giggles next, and the two continued onward. 

For about ten more yards when Kenny yanked the back of Kyle’s shirt and nearly choked him. 

“The fuck, man,” Kyle tried to ask, Kenny ignoring him to literally rip the blankets out of his hands and begin to lay them out over the ground. 

“This was where we were going,” Kenny said cheerfully. “Sit. Lay back. Stand on your head. Whatever’s comfortable.” 

Kyle tsked his tongue, moving to sit as instructed without further complaint. 

“Catch,” Kenny sang as he tossed a container at Kyle so fast it nearly got punched instead of caught. “Enjoy the finery of my chinaware, dear sir. It’s borrowed and not actually mine, so also don’t damage it or toss it down the creek or dirty it when you decide to act on your carnal whims and-”

“Punch you right in the nose, you asshole,” Kyle threatened him, popping the lid of the container to raise his eyebrows. 

“You have a choice of three, sir,” Kenny seemed to be trying to badly imitate a white collar waiter and Kyle thought it ought to be vaguely racist even if the accent was too bad to be distinct. “Wraps, two with only vegetable, one with chicken. An assortment of vegetables, arugula, beets, tomato, avocado, cucumber…I forget what all else I decided on.” 

“Holy shit,” Kyle said, thoroughly touched and impressed. 

“Caprese salad, balsamic vinegar drizzle,” Kenny tossed it aside and Kyle carefully righted it, a look of amazed disbelief on his face. “Aaand- Drinks! Careful with these, babe, they’re glass,” 

_“It’s glass,” A soft whisper, in a childish voice. Pudgy hands in gloves and a snowsuit reached out for Kyle, where he stood surrounded by the shattered remains of…of something, the memory was fuzzy._

_“Careful, Kyle,” That same voice warned, and the rest of the memory was doused in blood that wasn’t his own._

Kyle carefully took the drinking glass that was so fancy it came with it’s own lid. “What’s this?”

“Grapefuit and raspberry, mostly,” Kenny said as he watched Kyle smile at the color. “Pink, isn’t it?” 

“Very pink,” Kyle felt weird, a happy sort of floating feeling around his chest. “Is that mint? That’s the other part of your pink monstrosity?” 

“A spring of mint,” Kenny agreed. “And…maybe a little tequila. Not that I just admitted to anything illegal, just casually mentioning it, of course.” 

“Of course,” Kyle was far less interested in the meal and much more interested in watching Kenny present his art. He shifted to get comfortable, leaning back against his hands to watch. 

“And, to please the hipsters and rednecks alike,” Kenny settled two last things on the blanket. “Mason jars of strawberry shortcake in layers.” 

“A parfait?” Kyle was insanely impressed by this all, smiling brightly at the taller boy. 

“Mais oui, monsieur,” Kenny’s accent improved when he actually attempted one, “Ma cuisine, elle est delicieuse pour tu, mon homme de mes reves,” He tried to pick up Kyle’s hand for a kiss, but the other wasn’t going to settle for the waggling eyebrow look he was getting. 

“Alright, sure.” Kyle teased. “You know more than two languages, you showoff.” 

“Nah, my French is shit, man,” Kenny sat cross-legged on the blanket as well. “I’m still picking it up.” 

“Mmhm,” Kyle shook his head at him, a flutter of fondness in his chest. “You’re good at this kind of thing, though.”

_“You actually know other languages, that’ll be big when you start switching schools,” Kyle pointed out to his shorter friend. “Or jobs. How many you know by now?”_

_If he thought about it later, he might’ve realized Kenny was blushing under his pulled-up hood. In the moment, he just registered a shrug._

_On a whim, and some kind of thrill, Kyle kicked his ankle. Languages were cool, and he wished he knew more than just two. “Wow me. Say something to me.”_

_Kenny frowned, looking at Kyle carefully. His eyes fixed on his, and he spoke softly. “日本語はなせれば、「いいお尻」言ってできる”_

_Whoa. Jarring. Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, oddly, feeling suddenly awkward and like he was fiddling with his hands too much. “You’re good at languages, aren’t you?”_

“Yes I am,” Kenny said proudly, and flopped down on the ground before Kyle had the opportunity to kiss him or sit next to him to start eating. “Hungry?” 

“Wait, hold on,” Kyle laughed, flustered. “How the hell did you do this? This is fucking incredible, man.” 

“I can cook, Kyle, jeez,” Kenny’s snark didn’t quite mask the pink of his cheeks. “And I like secrets. Surprised?” 

Fine. He’d let that go only because Kenny wanted to keep it a surprise until later. Plus, he’d bet Stan was involved somehow. Or roped in, rather. 

“Very,” Kyle said warmly, and watched the pink darken just from his tone. Ha. He wasn’t the only sucker in the relationship. “Come here.” 

Kenny ended up snuggled into his side as the two ate, Kyle marveling over the amount of detail, thought, and pure effort stuffed into everything. Kenny was always thoughtful. Always made the effort in everything, always caught Kyle off guard with how clever it was or how insightful Kenny was when you didn’t even think he was paying attention. 

Kenny was always paying attention. 

Lips cool from the frosted drink, he kissed Kenny’s jaw and felt him shiver. Kyle slowed the kisses down his jaw and Kenny had his eyes closed, looking like he was just soaking in it. Kyle nuzzled against him, feeling that warm spark of joy again. 

“Thank you,” Kyle murmured, hand trailing down his spine. “I don’t…know how to…” 

“Hey, it was kinda obvious you didn’t want anything big,” Kenny interrupted, smiling at him with warmth. Blue eyes fixed on Kyle. “You’ll have enough of that when you move.” 

_Blue eyes._

_Blue eyes across the classroom._

_The bus._

_The street._

_The baseball field._

_Lively._

_Dead._

_Crying._

_Angry._

_Kyle had a million moments of blue eyes raising or lowering, always seeking him out, locking on him like he mattered. Like he was the sole being those owners ever wanted to see._

_Blue eyes ferocious and protective, standing up for someone who didn’t need it, but felt deserved it._

_Blue eyes knowing and bitter, telling Kyle when he’d gone so far that even Kenny wasn’t going to give him excuses._

_Blue eyes inhuman, enraged, protecting everything his tender, loving heart grew to care for._

_Blue eyes in love, shining, alight with something they’d given each other._

_A million moments, all distinct enough that Kyle could come up with the individual places and emotions. New metaphors and poetry each time._

“This year is going to suck without you,” Kyle told those eyes, the owner, the ethereal and beautifully human and inhuman being. “When I come back to visit, I’m not coming because I missed my mother. I hope you realize that.” 

Kenny was definitely blushing now, a breathless little laugh escaping him. 

“Ah,” He said, clearly trying to think of something to say. “Yup. Well…” 

Kyle didn’t give him time to think to say that clearly he’d be coming home because he missed the parfaits. He reached to cup his face but Kenny beat him to it all, kissing Kyle on the lips solidly and weaving a hand into his hair. 

He’d kissed the Princess after all. 

So many moments. They were connected in millions of little bits and pieces of time. They’d been together nearly since birth, and now they were going to be apart for the first time. He’d have to leave the sunny jerk behind for now, and face the city alone. Sounded cloudy to him. 

“What am I going to do without you?” Kyle’s question was wry, he brushed Kenny’s cheek but the other’s gaze turned sharper. 

“You’re going to kick ass,” Kenny told him firmly. “You’re going to wow everyone with how clever and cute you are, and you won’t let anyone give you any kinda shit. Just like you’ve always done.” 

The boy pressed a kiss to Kyle’s forehead, smoothing back his hair. “I never expect anything less of you,” Kenny murmured. “You’ve got this, darlin’. I know you do.” 

Kyle’s arms wrapped around Kenny. He let few people see if he became more vulnerable, and he hugged the second person on Earth who probably knew Kyle well enough to tell that touched him. 

_Angry, sputtered curses. Kicking a door, ranting, pacing, venting._

_Arms, surprisingly strong and reassuring, replacing the normal hand on the shoulder he usually offered._

_Rigid shoulders slumped, and the boy leaned against the smaller form. Clung to a ratty old parka, the cushion uneven and torn in places, the boy smelling vaguely unwashed and of booze and cigarettes._

_Pressing his face against the fabric, because he’d let himself be weak just this once, Kenny promised an angry, swearing Kyle that he wouldn’t tell anyone if he cried, and it would just be this once. Never again._

Kyle pressed his face against the warm tshirt and let his fears go.


End file.
